


Public Relations

by paburke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Steve. Actually Steve meets Danno and makes Steve think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jebbypal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/gifts).



 

Steve Rogers stopped at the designated coordinates and turned off the motorcycle.  He sighed and used his shiny Starkphone to call up Tony.  The phone had appeared in his hotel one day, before Steve had even left New York State and any attempts to leave it behind were unsuccessful.  The phone would be waiting for him at the front desk of the next motel.  Steve didn’t want to know how Tony knew where he was going when _Steve didn’t know._ Once Steve had accepted the phone, Tony started texting him random coordinates and statements.  The previous coordinates from Stark had led to some pretty interesting places, but this was the first time for an airfield with sharp-eyed security.  The genius himself answered on the second ring; he had been expecting Steve to call.

 

“Capsicle!  What’s up?”

 

“Why did your text direct me to a private airfield?”  If SHIELD wanted him, Natasha or Clint would be waiting, not that trio of civilians.

 

“See,” Tony was about to bluster around a lie.  “Two of my people really deserve a vacation.  Pepper says so and the last guy needs time in the air so that he can make the move up the ladder from co-pilot to pilot.  And you?  You’ve seen forty-nine states –and seriously riding that motorcycle up to Alaska was an example of stalwartness.”

 

“Tony.”  Steve had enjoyed the ride through the Canadian back country.  It hadn’t been a trial at all.

 

“You can’t come back until you’ve seen all fifty!”

 

“Hawaii?”  Steve had thought about it, but he’d heard too many horror stories of plane travel from people smaller than he.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Tony, I don’t need…”

 

“You telling me that you don’t want to pay your respects at Pearl Harbor?”

 

Steve ground his teeth.  Tony could hit his soft spot every time and he wasn’t delicate about doing so.  Yes.  Steve wanted to go to Pearl Harbor, but…

 

“So this way you can bring your bike so that you can have transportation and my people can get the things they need and you don’t have to suffer coach.  I wouldn’t let an enemy suffer coach, well, maybe Loki but not Hammer.  Well, maybe Hammer, he can buy his own and it might be good to rub his nose in it.”

 

Steve ignored the rambling and considered his options.  Tony was offering and if Howard had offered it, Steve would have said yes.

 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve finally said.

 

“Great.  You’ll land at my place in Hawaii.  Stay there.  JARVIS is lonely and if you want to visit any of the other islands, just let the pilot know.”  And he hung up before Steve could say anything.

 

JARVIS?  Lonely?  Unlikely.  The computer was running multiple residences at once and was always at Tony’s beck and call.  Steve would also say that a computer was unable to feel emotions, but this was Tony’s computer.  Anything was possible.  It looked like Steve was going to Hawaii today.  Good thing he had shorts in his saddlebags.

 

*avgr*H5-o*

 

Steve looked up from his paperwork to see Chin, Kono and Danny arguing about something.  Whatever the subject, it was apparent from the body language that Danny and Kono had teamed up against the older man.  The argument had to be more interesting than paperwork.

 

Danny turned to him as soon as he entered the common area.  “Steve!  Captain America?  PR stunt or real man?”

 

Steve ignored the emotion surrounding his father’s trading cards in the back of his closet and focused on the facts.  “During WWII, he was a PR stunt that happened to be a strategic genius.  I’ve studied a couple of his battles.  I’m betting they hired him for his brawn and appearance and it turned out he had brains too.  Once he ran away from the circus the morale office stuck him with and onto the battlefield, he won battles and saved lives.”

 

“And now?” Danny prompted.

 

Steve frowned, trying to see the trap.  What was there to argue?  “SHIELD found a soldier of similar build and trained him to be the next Captain America.”

 

“So,” Danny waved his hands.  “Just for clarification: The current Captain America and the WWII one must be two different men.”

 

“Of course, that was no ninety year old that fought against the aliens in New York City.”  Steve looked from a slightly vindicated Chin to a stubborn Kono.  “You don’t think they’re the same man, do you?”

 

“Uncle said they were exactly the same.  Captain America is riding a motorcycle around the big island and Uncle saw him, just as he saw the WWII one over in the European Theater.”  So Kono believed out of family loyalty.

 

Steve faced his partner, “And you?”

 

Danny folded his arms over his chest and smirked.  “I’ve heard things from the Mainland.”

 

“Ninety years old,” Steve stressed.

 

“SHIELD,” Danny replied.

 

Well, yeah, SHIELD currently employed the Hulk.  Who knew who else they had?

 

*avgr*H5-o*

 

It was Mattie’s birthday.  Chin had passed along that little tidbit, not Danny.  Still Danny was missing his family so Steve didn’t balk too much when his partner wanted to eat near the Pearl Harbor Memorial.  He’d get to hear Mainland accents there.  After lunch, Steve left Danny behind to visit some contacts that wouldn’t talk around a _haole_.  Danny in this mood plus native Hawaiians equaled a PR nightmare.  When he returned, Danny was chatting with Bob, the old Pearl Harbor tour guide vet, and a young blond stranger, who held himself as if he was a newer war veteran.  The three of them were enjoying themselves and Steve didn’t want to drag Danny away from the conversation.

 

Danny spotted him immediately and waved him over.  “Steve, meet Steve.  He’s in charge of 5-O,” Danny explained to the other Steve.  “Steve’s an Army captain,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Steve extended his hand in greeting and the soldier stood to shake it.  Steve was surprised that he bothered.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well,” the man replied.  “Danny and Bob both have high opinions of your abilities.”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Danny squawked. 

 

“I inferred.”

 

Steve liked anyone that could tease his partner out of a funk.  “It was very nice to meet you.  Bob, good seeing you again.  Danny, we need to go.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  Danny picked up a cartoon sketch on the table.  “It was a pleasure talking to you two.  Maybe I’ll see you around.  And if you want to learn to surf, go see Mamo.  Steve, tell him.”

 

Steve looked at the intelligent, buff young soldier.  He was tracking every movement in the area and held himself as if he was under attack.  PTSD.  Mamo would help ease that pain in his eyes.  “Yes, Mamo is a great teacher.  He taught my sister and me.”

 

The other Steve nodded, but didn’t agree.  He’d think about it.

 

The men shook hands and Danny followed Steve to the car.  “What’s with the cartoon?” Steve asked.

 

“The other Steve is an artist and with Bob and me describing the team, he decided he needed to draw us.”  Danny was grinning again in a way that made Steve wary.

 

“Oh?” he asked as he drove onto the main road.

 

Danny shrugged and pulled out his phone to call the office.  He left it on speaker.  Kono answered on the third ring.  “5-O.”

 

“Kono, which cousin frames art?”

 

“Lia.  Why?”

 

“I have art that needs to be framed, of course.”

 

“She’s a little steep for one of Gracie’s works,” the woman warned.

 

“Grace’s art is on the fridge and she changes it out.  No.  This is for the office.”

 

“Oh?”  Now, Kono sounded as wary as Steve felt.

 

“Captain Steve Rogers drew 5-O as the Howlin’ Commandos.”

 

Kono breathed a Hawaiian exclamation.  “Really?  You met him?”

 

Steve took a hand off the steering wheel to grab the piece of paper.

 

“No, no!  Steve, hands on the wheel!  Stay away from my art!”

 

“Danny, just let me see.”

 

“You can see it later.” 

 

“Danny, let me see.”

 

“No.  People who don’t believe in Captain America don’t get to see his work.”

 

“Danny.”

 

“No.”

 

“Danny.”

 

Danny flashed the cartoon at him.  “See.  There.  Now drive.  Both hands on the wheel.”

 

“Let me hold it.”

 

“No.  You’ll crinkle it.”

 

If.  If.  If it really was a Captain America sketch, Steve didn’t want to wrinkle it.  He let Danny hold on to it for now.  That brief glimpse _had_ reminded Steve of his father’s WWII trading cards.  Kono was dressed as Agent Carter and Steve had been dressed like the French explosives expert.  He would have to look closer to see how Danny and Chin were represented, but still…

 

Maybe, just maybe, the other Steve was the original Captain America.  After all, he worked for SHIELD.  Then again, that Steve worked for SHIELD and that Company wasn’t above sending a buff artist –educated enough on WWII to fool old vets like Bob- out into the United States leaving a trail of art inferring that the original Captain America was alive and fighting on their side.  Steve would ask around.  Either way, 5-O now had some awesome art for the office.

 

*avgr*H5-o*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches 5-O work.

 

Steve had been exploring the Bernice Pauahi Bishop Museum, better known as simply the Bishop Museum, when he spotted the entire 5-O team.  He watched the other Steve take down a man in a crushing tackle and Danny cuff a woman who tried to take out his eyes.  Kono was arresting a second woman and the fourth member of their team held a shotgun on a man who wanted to run.  The shotgun had to be a threat; Steve couldn’t see anyone willing to discharge a firearm amidst the beautiful model canoes.  But then again, the canoes could be rebuilt, whatever those four criminals had done to warrant such a dramatic arrest probably couldn’t.  Chin would make the best decision.  Danny’s description of Chin as a co-worker and Bob’s description of the ‘disgraced’ cop that had been a security guard had reminded Steve more of the calm intelligence of Gabe Jones rather than the snappy, citified Jim Morita.  Seeing the fourth member of 5-O in action only reaffirmed it.  Kono might not have been a good match to Peggy, but she was more than any of the dance girls and secretaries but she didn’t have near enough… cold-bloodedness to be compared to Natasha.  Kono’s solid back-up reminded Steve of Anita Hill, but Anita hadn’t been around in WWII.  Steve couldn’t draw the others and leave her out.

 

Steve watched the modern Steve flipped Danny’s tie in his face.  Danny smoothed it back down and snapped at his best friend.  He defended and protected that tie like Dum Dum had his bowler.  The two were similar in their individuality and their willingness to confront friend and foe alike.  They were (had been) willing to say what needed said, even if they stepped on toes to say it.  The 5-O leader smoothed things over with the museum director like Jacques had smoothed things over with numerous frightened French.  Steve hid a smile at the flash-bang grenade that the other Steve hid behind his back.  Danny smoothly lifted it and hid it further from the director’s eyes.

 

Steve hadn’t worried about the Commandos as he was dying; he had known they’d take care of each other.  Just as now, he knew that 5-O would cover each other’s backs.  They didn’t need Captain America in Hawaii.  Maybe it was time for Steve to go home, to New York, and to the Avengers- his team. 


End file.
